


Rotten

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [108]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*crackfic*  Hobbie may have a new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten

“I think I’m going to name the mold.” Hobbie bit his lower lip, thoughtfully, and nodded, “Yes, I think I will call it Glaw.”

Wedge shrugged, used to the odd things that his friend habitually said. “Can I ask why?”

“I want a pet, and we aren’t allowed to have animals as pets. I think the mold might be sentient though.”

Wedge and Tycho looked at each other for a moment, before turning back to Hobbie, “Sentient?”

“Yeah. I think it has been moving around the rooms during the night. You know how this place is so humid that the walls are almost always slightly moist? Well, Glaw has been leaving slime trails as it moves around the room. Last night it was above Wes’s bunk. I think it watches us sleep.” He frowned, “Does mold have gender? Should I call it a he or a she?”

“There is a patch of mold in your room that moves around the walls and watches you sleep, and instead of wanting to get rid of it, for being weird and creepy, you want to name it and adopt it?” Tycho looked as though he might be sick, “Have you told Wes about this? Are you sure that this isn’t some kind of Wes prank?”

Hobbie’s eyes narrowed, “After all of these years do you really think Wes would be able to trick me like this? He isn’t patient enough for this to be his prank. And he doesn’t like touching slimy things.” He gave Tycho a dirty look, “Calling my pet mold weird and creepy is a rotten thing to do too.”

They all look up as a shout sounded out down the corridor. “Was that Wes?” Wedge sighed, standing to go see what was happening. “I’d better check it out.”

He didn’t get very far before Wes burst into the room, panting and shaking. “It touched me! I think it was going to eat my face!”

“What touched you?”

“That disgusting thing that lives on our walls. I think it was trying to get me, Wedge. We have to kill it with fire right now.” Wes gestured erratically, and then pointed at Hobbie. “This is all your fault!”

“How is it my fault if Glaw was trying to touch you? Maybe it wants to be friends.”

“I am not making friends with mold, Hobbie! Get it out of our room, or I’ll get the incendiaries.” Wes stalked off, growling and shaking.

Wedge and Tycho turned to see Hobbie’s reaction, surprised to find him smiling. “Wait, was this your prank? Did you just trick Wes? Did you just trick us?”

Hobbie grinned wider, and shook his head, “I think I’ve got places to be right now, so I’ll see you both later.”


End file.
